Samurai no ai
by Kazunours
Summary: En des temps reculés, un soldat protège de la sienne la vie d'un prince héritier... sans imaginer un instant où va l'entraîner sa loyauté. Pairing : Junno/Tacchon
1. Tombés du ciel

Edo, an 1615

Dans le froid glacial d'une nuit d'hiver, une troupe d'hommes à cheval et en armures escortait en silence une carriole richement décorée. Leur chef, tête nue dévoilant une impressionnante queue de cheval tombant plus bas que la croupe de sa monture, jetait de fréquents coups d'œil autour de lui, comme craignant une attaque alors qu'ils traversaient cette forêt peu hospitalière. Soudain il s'immobilisa, provoquant l'arrêt complet de l'intégralité de l'escorte.

\- Capitaine ? risqua à mi voix le soldat le plus proche de lui.

Mais sans parler, l'interpellé lui fit signe de se taire. Ses sens aiguisés l'avaient averti d'un danger imminent qui échappait visiblement au reste de la troupe. Toujours sans mot dire, il mit pied à terre et tira son sabre qui glissa hors de son fourreau dans un léger crissement métallique. Mais malgré sa discrétion, il n'eut le temps de faire que trois pas avant qu'un groupe d'inconnus leur saute littéralement dessus.

\- Protégez Son Altesse ! ordonna le capitaine qui se défendait contre pas moins de trois hommes.

Aussitôt les soldats qui le pouvaient formèrent une barrière de défense autour de la carriole, mais les assaillants étaient nombreux, bien entraînés et surtout déterminés. Les hommes se défendaient comme des lions, mais le sang ne cessait de couler et les vies de s'enfuir des corps mutilés qui tombaient les uns après les autres.

Un regard à sa troupe fit comprendre au capitaine Okura qu'ils étaient numériquement inférieurs à leurs ennemis. Il n'était pas assez fou pour risquer la vie de celui qu'ils protégeaient, alors bien qu'il n'aime guère cela, il dut admettre que la meilleure solution était parfois la fuite pure et simple. Comme en cet instant. L'homme conduisant la carriole ayant été tué dès la première minute de l'assaut, il bondit à sa place, poussa son corps sans remord, puis fouetta les chevaux pour qu'ils partent au triple galop.

A présent seul rescapé de son escouade, il savait que les chances de réussite de sa mission étaient presque nulles, mais il se devait de faire tout ce qu'il pouvait même s'il devait y laisser la vie. Mais leurs ennemis étaient tenaces, ils le suivirent, bien décidés à éliminer d'un seul coup la menace que représentait ce capitaine bien trop entraîné et le prince héritier qu'il protégeait.

A toute allure, la carriole conduite par le courageux soldat traversa l'inquiétante forêt, mais s'arrêta brusquement, chevaux cabrés et hennissants, après plusieurs centaines de mètres, car un profond précipice donnant sur un lac en contrebas leur barrait la route. Le capitaine Okura savait qu'une telle chute pouvait les conduire à la mort, lui et son précieux maître, mais il n'avait qu'une minute pour se décider : mourir ici en se défendant dans une manœuvre désespérée ou tenter le tout pour le tout e sautant de cette falaise avec son protégé.

\- Votre Altesse, je suis navré mais je n'ai pas le choix, dit-il en entrant dans le petit habitacle dans lequel se terrait, terrorisé, une enfant d'une dizaine d'années.

\- Capitaine Okura fit le jeune prince d'une voix tremblante.

\- Nous allons nous en sortir, faites-moi confiance, dit encore le soldat en tendant la main au garçon dans un sourire qui se voulait rassurant Vous êtes très courageux Sa Majesté serait fière de vous.

Celui-ci la prit et l'homme sortit avec lui dans les bras, juste au moment où les ennemis débouchaient à leur hauteur.

\- Les voilà ! Tuez-les !

Sans perdre une seconde, le soldat sauta alors de la falaise, l'enfant étroitement serré contre lui, lui faisant rempart de son propre corps.

La chute sembla durer une éternité avant que tous deux ne percutent la surface dans une grande gerbe d'eau et ne s'y enfoncent profondément, entraînés par le poids de l'armure du soldat.

\- Un homme et un enfant sont tombés dans le lac ! s'écria soudain une femme, paniquée.

\- Quoi ?! Coupez ! s'exclama alors le réalisateur, interrompant brusquement la scène de bataille qu'ils étaient en train de tourner.

Tous les membres de l'équipe s'entreregardèrent puis, comme un seul homme, se précipitèrent à l'endroit indiqué. Arrivé sur place avec le reste de la troupe, l'un de ses membres plongea immédiatement pour secourir les deux infortunés. Bon nageur, il les atteignit rapidement, mais lutta pour les remonter car l'armure dont était habillé l'homme le rendait encore plus lourd, mais il y parvint malgré tout et les hissa sur la berge, avant de s'assurer qu'ils respiraient toujours. De fait, l'homme entrouvrit les yeux alors que son sauveteur allait se pencher et un nom franchit ses lèvres.

\- Toranosuke-san… murmura-t-il dans une ombre de sourire avant de perdre connaissance.

Une maquilleuse s'empressa d'appeler les secours, alors que le réalisateur, encore sous le choc, s'adressait à celui qui avait plongé.

\- Vous le connaissez, Taguchi-san ?

\- Non pas du tout, je ne les ai jamais vus. Il me confond avec quelqu'un.

\- En tout cas, impossible de continuer à filmer aujourd'hui. Vous êtes dans un bel état pour un général…

C'était vrai. Entre ses cheveux mi longs qui lui tombaient dans les yeux malgré sa courte queue de cheval ; le tissu de son costume qui, trempé et boueux, collait à sa peau comme s'il était moulé dessus, ses bottes intégralement remplies d'eau et les plaques de son armure en résine, dégoulinantes, Taguchi Junnosuke, cascadeur de son état, n'avait pas très fière allure en cet instant

\- Désolé…

\- Ne vous excusez pas. Vous leur avez probablement sauvé la vie. Changez-vous et rentrez chez vous prendre une bonne douche chaude. Il ne faudrait pas que vous tombiez malade, nous n'avons personne pour vous remplacer.

\- Très bien, acquiesça-t-il en s'inclinant.

Il s'apprêtait à repartir vers la caravane qui servait de loge pendant les déplacements, lorsqu'il vit arriver l'ambulance. Inquiet pour l'homme et l'enfant, il demanda à les accompagner à l'hôpital avant même de se soucier de lui et partit donc avec le véhicule.

Une fois aux urgences, les miraculés furent immédiatement pris en charge par le personnel et Junnosuke, à qui on avait donné une couverture de survie, s'assit pour attendre des nouvelles.

Un moment plus tard, un médecin s'approcha de lui.

\- On me dit que c'est vous qui les avez sauvés.

\- Oui. Comment vont-ils ?

\- Vous avez agi à temps. Nous avons pu extraire toute l'eau de leurs poumons et l'enfant n'a rien, il dort pour le moment. L'homme en revanche présentait de nombreuses blessures assez graves qu'il a fallu nettoyer et suturer, ainsi qu'un certain nombre de cicatrices.

\- Graves ? Mais le fond du lac est constitué de sable, alors comment est ce que…

\- Je pense que ces blessures sont antérieures à sa chute dans le lac. Elles s'apparentent plus à des coups de couteau ou d'une quelconque arme tranchante.

\- Il a du tremper dans des affaires pas nettes et tenter de s'enfuir avec son fils… murmura le cascadeur pour lui-même.

\- Connaissez-vous son identité ?

Junnosuke secoua la tête.

\- Je ne l'avais jamais vu avant de le sortir de l'eau, répondit-il pour la seconde fois.

Du reste, s'il l'avait déjà rencontré, le jeune homme s'en serait souvenu, car on ne pouvait pas oublier un visage d'une telle beauté.

\- C'est ennuyeux, il va falloir faire une enquête.

\- Il n'avait pas de papiers sur lui ?

\- Aucun.

\- Sensei ! s'écria soudain une infirmière en courant vers eux. Le patient habillé bizarrement, il s'est réveillé et… il délire ! Venez vite !

Soudain inquiet, le médecin se précipita et, sans comprendre pourquoi, Junnosuke lui emboîta le pas.

A leur entrée, l'homme demandait en effet assez vivement des nouvelles de quelqu'un qu'il appelait "Son Altesse" et réclamait ou plutôt exigeait qu'on lui rende ses armes.

\- Toranosuke-san ! s'exclama-t-il pour la seconde fois en apercevant le cascadeur. Je vous en prie, dites à ces manants combien il est important que je m'assure…

\- Ecoutez, l'interrompit Junnosuke, je ne sais pas avec qui vous me confondez, mais vous vous trompez de personne. Je m'appelle Taguchi Junnosuke et je ne vous avais jamais vu de ma vie.

\- Junnosuke ? répéta l'homme, ébahi. Mais c'est impossible, vous lui ressemblez tant… Comme un jumeau…

\- Et bien je ne suis pas lui, désolé.

Il y eut un blanc, puis l'infirmière venue les prévenir refit son apparition.

\- Sensei… l'enfant s'est réveillé. Et il réclame quelqu'un qu'il appelle "capitaine Okura".

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire encore ? soupira le médecin, avant d'écarquiller les yeux en voyant son patient se lever d'un bond : Mais où pensez-vous aller avec vos blessures ?!

\- Son Altesse me réclame, je me dois de le rejoindre, c'est mon devoir de capitaine de la garde.

\- La vache, il est bien atteint… murmura de nouveau Junnosuke pour lui-même.

\- Certainement pas, vous n'irez nulle part.

Mais un petit garçon passa alors la porte de la chambre, pieds nus et courut jusqu'à son protecteur, manifestement terrorisé.

\- Capitaine Okura, à l'aide ! Où sommes-nous ? Qui sont ces gens ? Que nous veulent-ils ? J'ai peur…

\- N'ayez crainte, Votre Altesse, je suis ici, près de vous… répondit le dénommé Okura en refermant tout d'abord les bras sur l'enfant, avant de s'agenouiller devant lui. Mais je supplie Votre Altesse de me pardonner d'avoir failli à ma tâche jusqu'ici.

\- Oh non capitaine, vous avez été si courageux ! s'exclama l'enfant qui admirait très visiblement celui qui restait ployé devant lui.

Stupéfaits de la scène complètement surréaliste, le médecin et Junnosuke échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension. Comment se pouvait-il que le petit soit victime du même délire que celui contre lequel il se serrait à présent comme si sa vie en dépendait ?

\- Comment vous appelez-vous ? finit par demander le cascadeur, encore ébahi.

\- Je suis Okura Tadayoshi, capitaine de la garde impériale et protecteur attitré de Son Altesse Royale le prince Fuku, répondit l'homme en se redressant brusquement par fierté.


	2. Découvertes

\- Capitaine de la garde ? Prince Fuku ? répéta le médecin qui semblait de plus en plus perdu.

\- En quelle année êtes-vous né, Okura-san ? demanda encore Junnosuke que la situation intriguait beaucoup.

\- En l'an 1589.

\- Quoi ?! Vous croyez être né…

\- Je ne le crois pas, c'est un fait. A présent, cessez donc cet interrogatoire et rendez-moi mes armes. Nous devons reprendre notre route vers le palais impérial.

\- Vous n'aurez pas loin à aller dans ce cas, il est juste derrière. Mais pour le moment, vous devez rester allongé, le temps que vos blessures cicatrisent.

\- J'ai déjà vécu pire.

\- Je n'en doute pas, répondit encore le cascadeur en rentrant dans son jeu. Mais si vous voulez pouvoir protéger le prince, il faut être raisonnable.

\- Je ne veux pas que vous ayez mal à cause de moi, capitaine ! s'exclama alors le jeune Fuku.

\- Votre Altesse…

\- Restez allongé comme le disent ces gens… s'il vous plait.

\- Votre Altesse, vous savez pourtant que vous ne devez pas me considérer autrement que comme un serviteur… Vous n'avez pas le droit de vous attacher à moi…

\- Je le sais mais… je ne peux pas…

C'était une évidence lorsqu'on regardait l'enfant : il voyait en l'adulte un grand frère qu'il aimait beaucoup et qu'il lui coûterait de perdre.

\- C'est le souhait de votre prince, Okura-san.

\- Je ferais selon votre désir, Votre Altesse, rétorqua l'homme en regagnant son lit.

\- A la bonne heure. Restez tranquille maintenant.

Sur ces mots, le médecin quitta la pièce en entraînant Junnosuke à sa suite.

\- Pourquoi l'encouragez-vous dans sa psychose ?

\- Parce qu'il a l'air saint d'esprit.

\- C'est le propre des psychosés. Et puis honnêtement… saint d'esprit, alors qu'il se prend pour un samurai de l'Ere Edo ? Vous vous moquez de moi ?

\- Si c'est juste une psychose, comment expliquez-vous que le petit aussi soit persuadé de tout ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas pour le moment.

\- Ecoutez, je vais faire une recherche pour voir si aucun enfant du nom de Fuku n'a été porté disparu. Dans combien de temps pensez-vous qu'Okura-san pourra sortir ?

\- S'il reste tranquille, d'ici une dizaine de jours. Pourquoi ?

\- Je pense les héberger en attendant de trouver une solution. Je me sens responsable d'eux en quelque sorte.

\- Et bien… je suppose que si l'enfant n'est pas porté disparu et qu'il est son fils…

\- Voilà une explication plausible justement : si le petit est le fils d'Okura-san, il joue probablement le jeu de son père par amour.

\- C'est possible en effet.

\- Bon en tout cas, je vous les confie. Je ferais mes recherches.

Quelques jours plus tard, le tournage avait repris son cours pour Junnosuke, pourtant celui-ci, tout en étant concentré car avec des armes même émoussées, la moindre faute d'inattention était dangereuse, pensait sans cesse à l'étrange patient de la chambre 108 de l'hôpital.

En allant le voir chaque soir, il avait fini (avec beaucoup de mal malgré tout) par lui faire comprendre qu'il se trouvait en 2016 et non plus en 1615 et que s'il l'avait vu revêtu d'une armure le jour où il l'avait sauvé, c'était parce qu'ils tournaient un film historique dans lequel il jouait un général. Les termes utilisés ne disaient rien au capitaine Okura, pourtant il avait bien du admettre que l'étrangeté du décor autour de lui ainsi que les vêtements portés par les gens qui l'entouraient donnaient raison à Junnosuke. Et à force de parler à Tadayoshi, le cascadeur commençait vraiment à se demander si tout ce que racontait le capitaine ne recelait pas une part de vérité, car les détails qu'il mentionnait sur l'époque, révolue depuis des siècles mais dont il disait venir, étaient trop justes pour n'être que pure invention. Et s'il disait la vérité ? Si, d'une façon totalement inexplicable, une telle chose était possible ? Son extrême ressemblance avec le fameux Toranosuke dont il avait appris que Tadayoshi était l'amant, n'était-elle que pure coïncidence ? Ces questions tournaient en boucle dans sa tête alors qu'il conduisait vers l'hôpital dont le capitaine devait sortir en compagnie du petit Fuku. Enfant qui n'était déclaré manquant dans aucun orphelinat ni centre et qu'aucune famille n'avait déclaré disparu, ce qui augmentait encore le mystère, car le cascadeur avait acquis la certitude que Tadayoshi n'était pas son père non plus. Qui étaient-ils tous les deux ? Etaient-ils réellement un prince impérial et son capitaine de la garde, tombés du ciel depuis l'Ere Edo ?

Junnosuke se gara sur le parking et attrapa les sacs de vêtements qu'il avait pris pour eux. Tadayoshi faisait à peu près la même taille que lui donc il avait entassé quelques unes de ses propres affaires, mais il avait du en acheter pour le petit Fuku.

Il arriva à la chambre juste au moment où le petit garçon disait à son protecteur :

\- Capitaine, pensez-vous que nous rentrerons chez nous un jour ? Cette… époque me fait peur…

\- J'aimerais pouvoir vous répondre oui pour vous tranquilliser, Votre Altesse… mais en toute franchise, je l'ignore…

Il y eut un court silence, puis Fuku reprit :

\- Mais les choses pourraient être pires.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Nous pourrions être totalement seuls… mais cet homme, Junnosuke, semble sincèrement se préoccuper de nous.

\- Vous avez raison, intervint le concerné en entrant. Et je pense même pouvoir dire que j'ai de l'affection pour vous.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais quelque chose me pousse vers vous.

Tout en prononçant ces mots, le cascadeur n'avait pas cessé de fixer Tadayoshi, ce qui finit par embarrasser ce dernier qui n'était pourtant jamais gêné de rien.

\- Heu je vous ai apporté des vêtements.

\- Nos vêtements nous conviennent, rétorqua Tadayoshi.

\- Je n'en doute pas, mais ici, à cette époque, ils ne vous aident pas à passer inaperçus.

Il leur tendit alors les deux sachets et quitta la pièce pour leur laisser de l'intimité alors que les mots des infirmières lui revenaient en mémoire : ni le jeune Fuku ni son protecteur ne paraissaient se souvenir de la façon dont on utilisait une salle de bain et auraient même parlé de magie noire lorsqu'ils avaient vu couler l'eau au robinet du lavabo. Sans parler de la douche. Tous ces détails mit bout à bout achevèrent de convaincre le cascadeur de la véracité de cette histoire farfelue. Pour être juste, il faudrait donc les renvoyer à leur époque pleine de dangers, dans laquelle Tadayoshi risquerait quotidiennement sa vie. Et Junnosuke doutait franchement en avoir envie, sans s'en expliquer la raison.

Le choc fut grand pour tous les deux lorsque, revêtu d'affaires modernes, ils parvinrent à l'extérieur pour la première fois. Entre la circulation, les voitures-bus-camions en eux-mêmes, les avions qui passaient, les immeubles, la Sky Tree… C'était trop d'un coup et bien qu'il ait honte de se l'avouer, même Tadayoshi en fut effrayé. Déglutissant péniblement, il serra contre lui le pauvre Fuku terrifié.

\- Entrez vite dans la voiture, leur dit soudain le cascadeur en leur désignant l'intérieur du véhicule. Plus vous resterez à l'extérieur, moins vous serez rassurés.

\- Je n'ai pas peur, fanfaronna alors Fuku, avant de pousser un cri et d'enfouir son visage contre la chemise de Tadayoshi au passage d'une moto.

\- Allez Votre Altesse, vous serez en sécurité dans cette chose, lui dit alors son protecteur.

Le petit garçon hocha la tête et grimpa, puis Junnosuke lui mit sa ceinture de sécurité, avant de faire de même avec Tadayoshi lorsque celui-ci eut pris place. Le cascadeur s'installa ensuite au volant et se mit à rouler aussi lentement que possible pour éviter que ses passagers, pas habitué au mode de transport, ne soient malades. Il profita du trajet pour se poser encore mille question et finit par conclure qu'aller voir une médium serait peut-être le meilleur moyen d'obtenir de vraies réponses. Il se promit d'y aller en sortant du tournage le lendemain et rangea l'idée dans un coin de sa tête.

\- Voilà, c'est ma maison, finit-il par annoncer en se garant devant une minuscule bâtisse. Ce n'est pas grand mais vous y êtes les bienvenus. Par contre je vous demanderais de n'en sortir sous aucun prétexte.

\- Nous sommes prisonniers ? demanda alors Fuku.

\- Pas du tout. Mais l'extérieur est dangereux pour vous qui ne connaissez pas cette époque. Ici, dans la maison, vous êtes en sécurité. Vous comprenez ?

\- Oui…

Le cascadeur résista à l'envie de lui tapoter affectueusement la tête car il ne s'agissait pas d'un enfant ordinaire et reporta son attention sur Tadayoshi qui l'observait, lui, d'un air mélancolique.

\- Hum ?

\- Non rien… Je me demandais juste ce que pouvait bien faire Toranosuke-san en cet instant…

Il y eut un blanc et, avec le plus de tact possible, Junnosuke répondit doucement :

\- Tadayoshi, je pensais que vous aviez compris… L'époque dans laquelle vous êtes à présent se situe plusieurs centaines d'années après celle que vous avez quitté… Votre Toranosuke n'est plus de ce monde depuis des siècles…

De la douleur passa dans le regard brun, prouvant au cascadeur que ce fait ava it quitté l'esprit de son invité et crucifia le cœur tendre de l'hôte.

\- Je suis désolé que mon visage vous le rappelle.

\- Ce n'est pas votre faute mais… votre ressemblance est troublante. Tout autant que la similarité de vos prénoms.

\- Peut-être que c'est un de mes ancêtres. Ca expliquerait la ressemblance physique.

\- Certes… soupira le capitaine en s'approchant de l'unique fenêtre pour regarder pensivement à l'extérieur.

L'envie de l'enlacer par derrière pour le réconforter tarauda brusquement Junnosuke, qui la réprima tout comme sa soudaine envie de l'embrasser pour le consoler de sa peine. Le voir dans cet état de vulnérabilité alors qu'il était toujours si fort, lui serra la gorge. La violence de ses réactions le stupéfia d'ailleurs car il était plutôt réfléchi, mais il semblait perdre toute raison lorsqu'il s'agissait de son invité. Une question de plus à poser à la médium dès le lendemain. Et il espérait vraiment qu'elle aurait des réponses.


	3. Tout s'explique

Il passa le reste de la journée à expliquer à ses invités la fonction de chaque objet qu'ils voyaient et leur apprit à utiliser la cuisinière, le micro-ondes et la bouilloire, leur montra enfin tout ce dont ils pouvaient avoir besoin pour se débrouiller chaque jour pendant son absence. Il leur déplia ensuite l'unique futon qu'il possédait et leur souhaita une bonne nuit car il devait se lever à trois heures le lendemain matin pour tourner des scènes de nuit, mais les deux rescapés rétorquèrent qu'ils préféraient l'accompagner que rester seuls chez lui.

\- D'accord, mais vous resterez tranquillement dans un coin et vous n'interviendrez pas quoi que vous voyiez. C'est d'accord ?

\- Vous avez ma parole, répondit le soldat.

\- Alors on a un accord. Sur ce, bonne nuit à tous les deux.

Cinq heures plus tard, le cascadeur déjà habillé secouait Tadayoshi.

\- Levez-vous vite. Je vous ai laissés dormir le plus possible par égard pour le prince, mais il va falloir partir.

Le capitaine hocha la tête et, à son tour, réveilla Fuku qui s'était collé à lui pendant leur courte nuit.

\- Votre Altesse, éveillez-vous… Junnosuke doit partir…

L'enfant ouvrit des yeux ensommeillés et grogna.

\- Vous devriez peut-être rester ici, fit alors remarquer le cascadeur.

\- Non ! répondit alors vivement le petit garçon. Je viens, ajouta-t-il en se levant.

\- Vous pourrez dormir dans la voiture, il y a un peu de route, le rassura leur hôte.

Le garçon hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte pour mettre les étranges chaussures que son second protecteur lui avait données et celui-ci s'accroupit pour en nouer les lacets, alors que Tadayoshi faisait de même avec ses propres baskets.

Tous trois allèrent ensuite prendre place dans le véhicule et Tadayoshi passa le voyage à observer son sauveur, de plus en plus persuadé qu'un lien existait entre eux bien qu'il ignore lequel précisément, pourtant Junnosuke, concentré sur la route, ne remarqua rien.

Arrivé sur place, le cascadeur fut immédiatement pris en charge par les maquilleuses et costumières, qui ne tardèrent pas à lui rendre son identité temporaire de général, perdant encore un peu plus le pauvre soldat déjà confus. Confusion qui atteignit d'ailleurs son paroxysme lorsqu'il s'aperçut que la scène qu'ils tournaient l'équipe était une réplique presque parfaite de ce que lui-même avait vécu avant de se retrouver propulsé dans le futur. Mais toutes ces considérations quittèrent son esprit en voyant Junnosuke sa battre au sabre. Il avait bien compris que les combats n'étaient pas réels, que c'était "pour de faux", mais le cascadeur était rapide, agile et sa technique était parfaite. Il n'aurait pas démérité dans ses propres troupes, bien au contraire.

Lorsque l'équipe fit une pause, une idée lui traversa l'esprit et le capitaine s'approcha du faux général.

\- Oserais-je vous demander quelques passes ?

\- He ? Au sabre vous voulez dire ? Je ne sais pas si c'est bien raisonnable. Vos blessures…

\- Je me porte très bien et suis curieux de tester moi-même vos capacités.

\- Là c'est pour ma santé que je suis inquiet. Quelque chose me dit que vous ne ménagez personne.

\- En effet, ce serait fort stupide pour quelqu'un ayant mes responsabilités.

\- Mah… Je suis compétiteur dans l'âme alors… je relève le défi.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du soldat.

\- Parfait. Toutefois vous allez devoir me fournir un sabre.

\- Pas de souci, répliqua Junnosuke en lui lançant sa propre arme.

Habitué, le soldat l'attrapa au vol avec adresse et attendit que son adversaire en ait récupéré une, sans se douter que tous deux étaient épiés et que le réalisateur, captivé, avait donné l'ordre au caméraman de filmer.

Les fers se croisèrent, puis le combat commença, chacun y mettant toute son adresse, sa force et sa vitesse. Les coups s'enchainaient sans trêve sous les yeux des observateurs. Pour le réalisateur, cela s'apparentait à une danse de la mort exécutée de mains de maîtres et il lui paraissait évident que l'homme sauvé par Taguchi-san, lui-même épéiste hors-pair, ne pouvait qu'apparaitre dans le film. Un rôle d'assassin, furtif et mortel, dont les attaques seraient déjouées par le général serait parfait, aussi, lorsque la joute prit fin, cria-t-il "coupez !", provoquant la surprise des deux combattants.

\- Comment ça "coupez" ? Vous étiez en train de filmer ?

\- Tout à fait. Navré de l'avoir fait sans vous n demander l'autorisation, mais votre duel était époustouflant. Vous ! Quel est votre nom ?

\- Okura, répondit le concerné, peu habitué à être apostrophé de façon si familière.

\- Okura-san, j'ai absolument besoin de vous dans mon film ! Vous ferez un parfait assassin !

Le terme choqua profondément le loyal soldat, qui se redressa fièrement et toisa son interlocuteur.

\- Jamais on ne m'avait fait une telle insulte, monsieur. Traiter d'assassin un soldat qui a voué sa vie à la protection de son maître est un affront très grave. Vous m'en rendrez raison.

\- Wow… quel talent d'improvisation ! Je suis conquis !

\- Heu Hanazaki-san, vous voulez bien nous excuser une minute ? intervint Junnosuke qui sentait que les choses allaient dégénérer, avant d'entraîner son invité plus loin.

\- Ne lui cherchez pas d'excuse, Junnosuke, cet homme m'a gravement offensé, il doit en payer le prix.

\- Tadayoshi, c'est un réalisateur, il ne pense qu'à son film et ne sait pas que vous êtes réellement soldat. En vous proposant ce rôle, il voulait simplement saluer vos talents de combattant, ainsi que votre agilité. Il ne voulait pas du tout vous offenser, croyez-moi.

Ces assurances finirent par calmer la colère du capitaine, qui chercha son prince du regard. Ce dernier était occupé à discuter avec l'enfant qui jouait le rôle de celui qu'escortait le personnage de Junnosuke, ce qui inquiéta son protecteur, mais le cascadeur le rassura. Il était bon qu'il parle avec un enfant de son âge.

\- Okura-san ? Vous êtes d'accord alors ? relança de loin le réalisateur qui tenait à son idée.

L'interpelé consulta son sauveur du regard, mais celui-ci lui en renvoya un qui disait "c'est à vous de prendre la décision".

\- Sachez simplement que si vous acceptez, votre visage deviendra connu du public. Mais dans le cas où vous ne pourriez pas retourner à votre époque, ça pourrait vous aider à vous intégrer à celle-là, souffla-t-il.

Il y eut un blanc, car Tadayoshi qui vivait au jour le jour depuis son réveil à l'hôpital, n'avait pas une minute pensé au fait qu'il pouvait être bloqué à tout jamais dans cette étrange époque dans laquelle il n'avait aucun repère en dehors de la présence quotidienne de Junnosuke. Que ferait-il si, en effet, il ne pouvait jamais repartir ? Que ressentirait-il ? Serait-il triste de laisser tout ce qu'il connaissait ? Se sentirait-il seul, abandonné ? Non, pas tant que Junnosuke serait là. Il fixa le cascadeur, puis hocha la tête, acquiesçant à la fois à la mise en garde du cascadeur et à la question du réalisateur. Le soldat savait qu'il s'engageait dans une voie inconnue, qui le mènerait à une vie dont il ignorait tout, mais s'il pouvait garder un œil sur son prince et rester près de son sauveur, il était prêt à l'endurer. Et ça, il ne se l'expliquait pas. Enfin il en avait une idée, car il éprouvait de forts sentiments pour Toranosuke-san, mais il ne comprenait pas comment Junnosuke, qu'il connaissait depuis si peu de temps, avait pu prendre une telle place.

A son tour, le cascadeur hocha la tête pour approuver sa décision, puis se tourna vers le réalisateur.

\- Il est d'accord.

\- Parfait ! J'en suis ravi ! Je sais qu'il est novice en matière de tournage, alors je compte sur vous pour lui enseigner tout ce qu'il doit savoir.

\- Très bien.

\- Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Soyez là tous les deux après-demain. Ca devrait vous laisser le temps de tout lui expliquer.

Le cascadeur hocha la tête, puis se tourna vers son invité.

\- On va y aller. Je vous laisse aller chercher le prince, murmura-t-il pour que Tadayoshi seul l'entende. Je vais me changer pendant ce temps, rejoignez-moi à la voiture.

Sur ces mots, Junnosuke posa une main sur son épaule, puis s'éloigna.

\- Nous rentrons ? demanda le capitaine une fois que le cascadeur se fut assis au volant.

\- Non pas encore, je dois d'abord aller quelque part.

\- Où donc ?

\- Voir quelqu'un qui pourra nous apporter des réponses.

Le soldat ne comprit pas ce qu'il entendait par là, mais il avait toute confiance en leur sauveur. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'arrière et nota avec un sourire indulgent que Fuku s'était endormi, vaincu par l'excitation de la journée.

\- Laissez-le dormir pour le moment.

Après un moment, il finit par se garer devant le cabinet de la médium dont il avait pris les coordonnées, mais ne répondit pas à Tadayoshi lorsque celui-ci lui demanda où ils se rendaient. Ce soudain mutisme ainsi que la tension qui semblait émaner de leur hôte l'inquiétaient, pourtant il ne lui posa pas de question supplémentaire et le suivit sans mot dire, la main du petit Fuku serrée dans la sienne.

\- Approchez… leur dit la médium en les voyant entrer. Donnez-moi vos mains, ordonna-t-elle ensuite en s'adressant aux deux hommes.

Interloqué, le soldat consulta du regard Junnosuke qui hocha la tête, puis glissa sa main gauche dans celle de la femme pour en observer la paume. Mais au moment où le cascadeur s'apprêtait à faire de même, elle eut un sursaut.

\- Vous… venez de loin… dit-elle d'une voix bien plus basse et sourde que sa voix normale. Mais vous avez abandonné tout espoir d'y retourner… car vous avez trouvé ici plus important que cet endroit…

Stupéfait que cette personne qu'il n'avait jamais vue, ait si bien deviné, Tadayoshi écarquilla les yeux, puis les posa sur son sauveur qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

\- C'est vrai ce qu'elle dit ? Vous avez abandonné ?

\- C'est vrai… admit-il.

Il allait poursuivre lorsque la médium s'empara de la main de Junnosuke et la regarda brusquement avec grande attention.

\- Vous… reprit-elle avant d'affirmer : Ce n'est pas votre première vie… Vous avez déjà vécu il y a plusieurs siècles… Je vois un nom… Un nom qui vous ressemble mais n'est pas vous… To… Toranosuke…

\- He ? Toranosuke ? Mais… (il regarda son invité qui semblait figé) C'est comme ça que vous m'avez appelé quand je vous ai sorti de l'eau, non ?

Sous le choc, le capitaine ne put que hocher la tête, peinant à réaliser ce que sous-entendaient les paroles de la médium.

\- Attendez… vous essayez de me dire que je suis… une réincarnation de ce Toranosuke ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- C'est ce que j'ai vu dans votre main.

\- Impossible.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Ca expliquerait tout, vous ne croyez pas ? intervint finalement Tadayoshi.

\- Tout ?

\- Oui tout : pourquoi sur le nombre de personnes présentes c'est précisément vous qui avez plongé pour nous sortir de l'eau, pourquoi vous vous êtes occupé de moi que vous n'aviez jamais vu, pourquoi vous avez dit être poussé vers moi… et pourquoi je suis attiré par vous. C'est peut-être parce qu'en réalité, nous nous connaissions déjà depuis des siècles. J'ai déjà vu cela… avant.

Il y eut un blanc, puis le cascadeur s'exclama :

\- Mais c'est du délire ! Je suis d'accord que les coïncidences sont troublantes, mais…

\- Cela vous ennuierait tant que cela que vous et moi soyons liés ?

\- … Là n'est pas la question…

\- Dans ce cas, où est-elle ?

\- Pas là.

\- Junnosuke, pourquoi êtes-vous si troublé par cette probabilité ?

\- La vraie question serait plutôt : pourquoi est ce que vous, vous ne l'êtes pas ?

\- Je vous l'ai dis, j'ai déjà été témoin de ce genre de chose. Pas pour moi, mais je l'ai vu par le passé.

\- Alors pour vous, je ne suis que ça, sa réincarnation… C'est lui que vous voyez quand vous me regardez, pas vrai ?

\- Au début oui, je l'avoue. Mais ensuite je me suis rendu compte combien vous étiez différents et ce sont ces différences qui ont fait que je me suis attaché à vous. A vous, Junnosuke, pas à la réincarnation de Toranosuke-san.

\- Attaché ? Comment dois-je le comprendre ?

\- Et bien…

La réponse mourut sur les lèvres du soldat lorsqu'il se souvint que la médium, ainsi que son prince, écoutaient toujours.

\- Pas ici. Trouvons un lieu plus approprié pour converser, dit-il en bouchant de ses paumes les oreilles de Fuku debout devant lui. Ce ne sont pas des paroles qu'il convient de prononcer devant un enfant. Encore moins devant un enfant comme Son Altesse.

\- Capitaine, que se passe-t-il ? Je ne comprends rien, dit alors le petit garçon.

\- Rien, Votre Altesse. Venez, nous allons rentrer.

\- Mais…

\- Junnosuke s'il vous plait… fit encore le capitaine avec un regard insistant pour le concerné.

\- D'accord. Allez à la voiture, je vous rejoins.

Tadayoshi hocha la tête et quitta le cabinet. Le cascadeur paya la médium pour la séance, mais au moment où il allait partir, elle le retint.

\- Faites attention à lui ou vous pourriez bien le perdre. Je pressens de grandes difficultés et je vois beaucoup de chagrin mais vous devrez tenir bon quoi qu'il arrive.


	4. Le continuum espace temps

Plusieurs choses tournaient dans la tête de Junnosuke alors qu'il faisait route vers la maison. La première étant quelque chose qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit : soit il avait donné sa parole au réalisateur qu'il formerait le soldat aux rouages du tournage, mais s'il ne pouvait pas nier que Tadayoshi l'attirait beaucoup, avait-il pour autant le droit de s'abandonner à ces sentiments sans penser aux conséquences ? Il n'y connaissait rien en la matière mais tous les films qui parlaient de voyage dans le temps semblaient d'accord sur un point : modifier le passé avait une très grave incidence sur le futur de celui-ci. Et dans cette situation encore plus. En d'autres termes, si le petit Fuku était bien un prince impérial et qu'il restait bloqué dans le futur… alors le pays tel que le connaissait le cascadeur n'existerait jamais puisque celui qui l'aurait fondé lorsqu'il aurait été plus âgé, ne l'aurait jamais fait car bloqué dans un futur qui n'existait plus, ce qui effacerait en même temps son existence. Présenté comme ça, la présence de cet enfant en 2016 était bien plus qu'une catastrophe. Il ne pouvait donc pas y rester et par extension, Tadayoshi non plus puisque, en tant que protecteur attitré, il ne pourrait pas le laisser repartir et affronter seul il ne savait quels dangers en revenant à son époque.

Le cascadeur jeta un œil au soldat qui ne paraissait pas se rendre compte que la situation était cataclysmique, puis soupira et posa le front sur le volant.

Pourquoi était-ce à lui qu'il incombait de prendre la décision qui les ferait souffrir tous les deux ?

\- Junnosuke ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda alors le soldat.

\- Oui… Mais rentrons, je ne vais pas vous l'expliquer dans la voiture.

Et pendant qu'il verrouillait le véhicule et ouvrait la porte de la maison, le cascadeur se demandait bien comment expliquer le problème à son invité de façon à ce qu'il comprenne correctement. Déjà que lui-même trouvait ça assez peu clair…

\- Asseyez-vous, dit-il lorsque tous trois furent rentrés.

\- Vous m'inquiétez, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Rien pour le moment, mais ça pourrait venir assez vite je pense.

La réponse, pour le moins énigmatique, perdit le capitaine.

\- Vous savez, Junnosuke, je suis un soldat, pas un politicien. Je suis habitué à parler sans détour et à ce qu'on s'adresse à moi de même, alors allez droit au but.

\- Très bien… (il inspira) Vous ne pouvez pas rester dans cette époque tous les deux, il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de vous renvoyer à la vôtre.

\- Mais… pourquoi ? Nous vous sommes à charge ?

Le cascadeur secoua la tête.

\- Ca n'a rien à voir avec moi. C'est un problème de… (il s'interrompit le temps de chercher le terme utilisé dans les films) continuum espace temps.

\- Un problème de… quoi ?

Ah oui évidemment, l'expression ne pouvait rien dire à un homme dont le mode de transport était équestre et qui maniait quotidiennement le sabre avec autant d'aisance que s'il s'agissait d'un simple coupe-papier.

\- Pour être plus clair, si l'enfant est bien Son Altesse le prince Fuku, le fait de le laisser en 2016 va gravement altérer le cours de l'Histoire.

\- De l'Histoire ?

\- Je me suis souvenu tout à l'heure qu'il est ce futur shogun qui fera du Japon ce qu'il est actuellement. Mais s'il reste ici, ce pays tel que je le connais n'existera jamais car en restant il effacera sa propre existence.

\- Je ne suis pas certain de vous suivre…

\- En d'autres termes, il est vital pour le pays que le prince retourne à votre époque. Et comme je suppose que vous ne le laisserez pas rentrer seul…

\- Bien sûr que non ! Je suis son protecteur et de plus, Son Altesse est bien trop jeune !

\- Je sais…

\- Mais… et vous, que deviendrez-vous ?

\- La même chose qu'avant notre rencontre je suppose. Même si…

\- Même si ?

\- Non rien.

A quoi aurait-il servi de dire qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier, puisque ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait quoi que ce soit à cette séparation nécessaire ? A rien, aussi ne dit-il plus rien et le silence retomba dans la pièce.

\- Je comprends, finit par dire Tadayoshi. Nous partirons demain. Etant donné ce que vous venez de dire, le plus tôt sera le mieux. Vous n'aurez qu'à tout simplement nous ramener au lac, Son Altesse et moi et nous nous débrouillerons ensuite.

\- Mais je…

\- Je vais coucher Son Altesse et aller dormir moi-même. J'aurais besoin de toutes mes forces si les sbires de l'ennemi nous attaquent à notre retour. Bonne nuit Junnosuke.

\- Bonne nuit… murmura le cascadeur en le suivant du regard.

Si différents… Tadayoshi le constatait un peu plus à chaque minute passée en compagnie du cascadeur et il ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment Toranosuke-san aurait réagi face à cette succession d'événements improbables si le destin avait voulu que son amant tombe avec lui dans ce lac. Cette vision suffit à le faire frissonner d'horreur : sauvé des eaux, Toranosuke-san aurait probablement commencé par abattre à coup de sabre tout ce qu'il ne comprenait pas à commencer par l'équipe de tournage dans son ensemble. Un long soupir lui échappa. A présent qu'il avait connu la chaleur, la gentillesse, la bonté et la générosité de sa réincarnation, supporterait-il encore la froideur, la dureté et l'égoïsme de Toranosuke-san ? Ces défauts, qui lui semblaient de peu d'importance auparavant, lui apparaissaient maintenant comme un fossé insurmontable. Mais comme il devrait probablement oublier avoir jamais rencontré Junnosuke puisqu'il ne le reverrait plus, autant oublier aussi que Toranosuke-san ne possédait aucune de ses qualités. Après tout il n'était qu'un élément de l'Histoire, qui n'aurait jamais du rencontrer le présent. Ce fut sur ces tristes pensées qu'il s'endormit.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut dur et résolu qu'il revêtit ses propres vêtements et armure. Le seul moyen de ne pas souffrir de la séparation qui s'annonçait, restait encore de feindre la froideur et l'indifférence. En d'autres termes, la solution consistait à temporairement devenir Toranosuke-san, ce qui ne le réjouissait pas.

Sans mot dire, il éveilla son jeune maître et le fit habiller de ses vêtements princiers, sans pouvoir se résoudre à répondre aux questions dont le pressait le petit garçon.

\- Parce que c'est ainsi ! finit-il pourtant par crier, impatienté, après une énième question de l'enfant. Parce que les choses doivent se passer de cette façon, voilà tout !

Peu habitué à entendre son protecteur lui crier dessus alors qu'il était toujours gentil et avait toujours un sourire pour lui-même lorsque les choses allaient mal, les yeux du petit Fuku s'emplirent de larmes, il sembla se recroqueviller et n'osa plus ni ouvrir la bouche ni le regarder, ce dont Tadayoshi s'aperçut immédiatement.

\- Je supplie Votre Altesse de me pardonner ce mouvement d'humeur, se rattrapa-t-il immédiatement de son habituel ton doux, en s'agenouillant devant le garçonnet. Comprenez simplement que je suis triste de repartir.

\- Moi aussi… renchérit l'enfant en reniflant. Mais au moins… je vous ai, capitaine… ajouta Fuku en passant ses petits bras autour du cou du soldat.

\- Maintenant et à jamais, Votre Altesse, rétorqua sérieusement Tadayoshi en serrant son prince contre lui. Je serais toujours votre humble serviteur.

\- Je ne veux pas que vous soyez mon serviteur…

\- Alors que souhaitez-vous, Votre Altesse ?

\- Je veux… un grand frère… avoua le petit en resserrant son étreinte.

\- Je serais ce que vous voulez.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je vous en donne ma parole.

\- Alors… je peux vous appeler…. onii-san ?

\- Si cela vous fait plaisir, oui.

Un adorable sourire éclaira alors le visage du petit garçon, disant assez clairement que son affection pour le soldat était telle qu'il n'attendait cette permission depuis longtemps.

\- Merci onii-san… dit-il avec un plaisir audible, en serrant de nouveau le cou de son protecteur de ses petits bras.

Témoin silencieux de cette scène plus que touchante, Junnosuke, conquis par la douceur presque paternelle dont le soldat faisait preuve envers son protégé, n'avait pas osé l'interrompre pour les saluer.

Habitué à deviner les présences, Tadayoshi s'adressa pourtant à lui, du ton froid qu'il avait décidé d'adopter pour se protéger.

\- Bonjour Junnosuke. Vous auriez du signaler votre présence au lieu de jouer les indiscrets, lui dit-il, glacial. Espionner un prince ou qui que ce soit ne se fait pas. N'apprend-on plus cela dans le futur ?

La différence de ton entre la veille et maintenant choqua particulièrement le cascadeur, qui ne comprit pas quelle mouche piquait son invité.

\- Et visiblement, on apprend pas le tact non plus à votre époque, répliqua-t-il sèchement. Si j'étais aussi impoli que vous, je vous ferais remarquer que vous êtes chez moi et que c'est petit, donc être témoin des agissements des autres est un peu une fatalité. Sur ce, si vous êtes prêts on peut partir.

Sur ces mots qui crucifièrent le cœur du soldat même s'il l'avait cherché, Junnosuke tourna les talons et redescendit l'escalier. Tadayoshi aurait voulu le retenir et lui expliquer, mais à quoi bon… Il valait mieux qu'il le croit en réalité froid et distant, ils en souffriraient moins tous les deux lorsqu'ils ne se verraient plus.

Le trajet vers le lac se passa dans le silence et une ambiance tendue que le petit garçon ne comprit pas. Pas un mot ne fut prononcé non plus alors que tous trois se rendaient en haut de la falaise qui surplombait l'étendue d'eau.

En se penchant pour observer en contrebas, les deux adultes distinguèrent ce qui ressemblait à une nappe de brume aussi blanchâtre qu'opaque flottant à un ou deux mètres de la surface et formait des volutes qui tournaient lentement comme une nébuleuse.

\- Ca doit être le passage. Il est petit, j'espère que nous passerons tous les deux… murmura Tadayoshi comme pour lui-même.

\- Prenez soin de vous. De vous deux, souhaita alors Junnosuke, la gorge serrée.

\- Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour cela, répondit le soldat dont l'état émotionnel n'était guère plus brillant bien qu'il ne le montrât pas. Adieu Junnosuke.

\- Adieu…

Sur ces mots, le capitaine prit le jeune prince contre lui, lui conseilla de fermer les yeux et sauta sans hésitation.

Comme happés par la brume, le soldat et l'enfant se volatilisèrent, laissant un amer regret au cascadeur. Trop amer. Sans plus réfléchir, Junnosuke sauta à son tour et la nébuleuse disparut après l'avoir fait disparaitre.

Ere Edo, 1616 (un an plus tard)

\- Lieutenant, avec moi sur le flanc gauche ! ordonna le capitaine Okura.

Faisant faire volte-face à sa monture, le nouvellement promu lieutenant Taguchi dégaina son sabre et éperonna son cheval pour rejoindre son supérieur et compagnon, l'épaulant pour la phase finale de la bataille. A eux deux, leurs sabres fendant les airs comme de mortels éclairs, ils ne tardèrent pas à venir à bout des survivants de l'escouade qui les avait attaqués. Une fois encore, l'infernal duo d'épéistes avait sauvé la vie de son jeune maître.

\- Tu t'améliore à chaque minute, Junnosuke, sourit Tadayoshi. Tu avais vraiment cela dans le sang.

\- Tu as déjà du me le dire une centaine de fois, mais j'apprécie toujours de voir que j'ai ton approbation.

\- Il faudrait être difficile, rétorqua le plus gradé en rengainant son arme, j'ai rarement eu un second si capable. Et je ne suis pas le seul à avoir cette opinion, sans quoi tu ne serais pas déjà officier.

En effet, le cascadeur était désormais si bien intégré à ses troupes, que Tadayoshi peinait parfois à se souvenir de l'endroit ou plutôt de l'époque d'où venait son compagnon.

 _Flashback_

 _Le trio refit surface en crachotant, sous une volée de flèches tirées par les ennemis._

 _\- A couvert, vite ! ordonna le capitaine sans bien savoir à qui il s'adressait._

 _Ce ne fut que lorsque les épais feuillages des saules pleureurs les eurent dissimulés des regards hostiles, qu'il prit conscience de l'identité de celui qui les accompagnait._

 _\- Junnosuke ?! Que…_

 _\- Wow, c'est pas de la rigolade les flèches ici, j'ai failli me faire trouer la peau, remarqua l'interpellé avec une bonne humeur surprenante étant donné la situation._

 _\- Mais que faites-vous ici ?! Pourquoi nous avez-vous suivis ?! Etes-vous complètement inconscient ?! Vous rendez-vous compte que vous ne pouvez plus rentrer à votre époque à présent que le passage est refermé ?! le réprimanda Tadayoshi, à la fois heureux de le voir et en colère._

 _\- Je me suis dis que c'était trop bête de se perdre pour toujours._

 _\- Mais… le continuum je-ne-sais-plus-quoi ?_

 _\- Bah… pour paraphraser Doc Brown dans "retour vers le futur", je me suis dis… on s'en balance._

5


End file.
